Sean Paul
Sean Paul, właśc. Sean Paul Ryan Francis Henriques (ur. 9 stycznia 1973 w Kingston) — jamajski wykonawca muzyki dancehall, ocierający się o reggae, DJ i freestylowiec. Życiorys 'Wczesne lata' Sean Paul znany także jako Sean-da-Paul (w swoich utworach określa siebie także jako Dutty Paul lub SPeezy) wywodzi się z rodziny o mieszanych korzeniach. Jego dziadek od strony ojca pochodził z Portugalii i był sefardyjskim Żydem, jego babka od strony ojca miała z kolei afro-karaibskie pochodzenie, natomiast jego matka ma korzenie angielsko-chińskie. Sam jednak wykonawca deklaruje, że jest Jamajczykiem – oboje jego rodzice wywodzą się z Jamajki, on sam mieszkał tam od najmłodszych lat. Wychowany został w religii katolickiej, lecz obecnie nie utożsamia się z żadną religią. Szanuje jednak przy tym swoje żydowskie korzenie, co ma poniekąd związek z popularną na Jamajce filozofią rasta opartą w znacznej mierze na dziejach Izraelitów, i co sam artysta podkreśla swoimi alternatywnymi pseudonimami jak Zion Lion oraz King of Israel. Uczęszczał do Wolmers High School, Bel Air High School oraz College of Arts, Science and Technology. Jako nastolatek należał do jamajskiej reprezentacji w piłce wodnej. Jego rodzice uprawiali zawodowo sport. Ojciec, Garth Henriques, jest biznesmenem, a matka, Frances malarką i konserwatorką zabytków. Jego młodszy brat Jason (pseudonim JigZagula lub JigZag') jest producentem i DJem. 'Kariera' W wieku 10 lat rozpoczął naukę gry na fortepianie, którą następnie porzucił. Pojawił się na scenie muzycznej w 1996 roku. W 1997 po raz pierwszy zdobył rozgłos na Jamajce jako współtwórca Ladies Man, który uplasował się w czołówce jamajskich list przebojów. W 2000 wydał swój pierwszy studyjny album Stage One, który nie zdobył rozgłosu i dotarł do 109. miejsca na liście Billboard 200. Wydany dwa lata później drugi album Dutty Rock okazał się większym sukcesem wraz z dwoma promującymi go singlami: „Gimme the Light” oraz „Get Busy” (ten drugi dotarł na 1. miejsce notowania Billboard Hot 100). Sukces potwierdza ponad 6 milionów egzemplarzy tego albumu sprzedanego na całym świecie. W tym samym okresie Paul zaznaczył także swój udział w „Baby Boy”, piosenkarki Beyoncé Knowles oraz w „Breathe” Blu Cantrell 27 września 2005 wydany został jego trzeci studyjny album The Trinity, promowany przez cztery single: „We Be Burnin’”, „Ever Blazin’”, „Never Gonna Be the Same” oraz „Temperature”. Sean Paul był jedną z głównych gwiazd na dwudniowym Coke Live Music Festivalu, który odbył się w Muzeum Lotnictwa Polskiego w Krakowie, w 2008 roku. Występ miał miejsce drugiego dnia festiwalu – 23 sierpnia. Sean Paul był już wcześniej w Polsce – w Sopocie, w 2004 roku. Czwarty studyjny album A New Age Seana Paula został wydany w 2008 roku. W 2009 roku został wydany jego piąty studyjny album pod tytułem Imperial Blaze, którą promował utwór „So Fine”. Premiera jego szóstego studyjnego albumu Tomahawk Technique, odbyła się 27 stycznia 2012 roku. Pierwszy singiel promujący ten album to „Got 2 Luv U” z gościnnym udziałem Alexis Jordan. Drugim singlem został utwór „She Doesn’t Mind”. Dyskografia 'Albumy studyjne' *2000: Stage One *2002: Dutty Rock *2005: The Trinity *2008: A New Age *2009: Imperial Blaze *2012: Tomahawk Technique *2014: Full Frequency 'EP' *2006: Sessions@AOL ''Mixtape'y' *2009: The Odyssey Mixtape 'Audiobiografie' *2009: ''Maximum Sean Paul Albumy wideo' *2004: Duttyology Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja trzecia' center 'Edycja piąta' center 'Edycja dziesiąta' center Zobacz też *Katarzyna Ankudowicz *Marcin Rogacewicz *Bogumił Romanowski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji